Always In My Heart
by Liquid Fire Fairy
Summary: An elf is charged with the task of finding his lover's soul in his reincarnated body. The future of the elven people depend on him and his unknown love. Will they find each other again?
1. Prologue

Notes: Completely AU. For those of you who might be mad at me for what I say about Tolkien, don't be. I think that man was a genius. What I say is merely for the purpose of the fic.  
  
Warnings: AU, slash, spoilers for the books if you haven't read them. Eventual mpreg. Always In My Heart Prologue  
  
In the world of today, there are creatures of legend we do not believe exist. The races of elves, dwarves, goblins and dragons are thought to be myths of the past, a way for our ancestors to explain that which they could not understand.  
  
From our myths we derive the story of a Ring, a Fellowship and an epic quest. A man named Tolkien, a man with an extraordinary memory, put the tale to paper. He had been told of the quest once when he was much younger. A wandering man had told him of the elves and their glorious cities. He spoke of the Fellowship of the Ring and the War of the Ring. The wanderer spoke to the young Tolkien in the musical language of the elven people and spun a tale history to amaze even the most jaded historian. The late seemed so real to the would be author in fact, he remembered it for all his life, eventually writing it down. Perhaps he forgot about the blonde storyteller from his youth and thought it was a tale from his mind. Or perhaps, he remembered the storyteller but loved the tale so much he thought all should be able to learn of it's magic. Whatever the case, Tolkien wrote this epic tale which came to be known as the trilogy: The Lord of the Rings.  
  
A part of the tale he was not told of however, concerned the return of the elven race. For the elves fled their cities and forests upon the beginning of the age of man. Yet the Ainur did not want the first-born to be forever vanquished from the land they themselves had once loved. So after a long, tedious, heavily weighted council they decided upon what they would do.  
  
From the ranks of those before them the Ainur chose an elf. His name was Legolas. He had once played an important role in the destruction of the Ring of Power for he had been a member of the fellowship sent to destroy it. There was something other though that pushed the Ainur to chose the expert archer.  
  
He had once been in love with a man. This man he loved had not been any man; he was the king of all men. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, had shared the other half of Legolas' elven soul. The fought through battle after battle, determined to stay together. Their love had been for nothing as Aragorn was the victim of a malicious plot to take the throne of Gondor he was murdered three days after claiming the throne.  
  
Legolas fled West after his soul-mate's death, but did not die of grief as many expected him to. He persisted in life helping all those that asked for it. That is why he was chosen for the task.  
  
The Ainur gave their chosen one the gift of immortality. He was now unable to die from grief or be slain in battle. This done, he was sent deep into the world of men to find the reborn soul of his lost love. Once this occurred, they would be given the gift of child and the elevn race would be reborn.  
  
This is the tale of Legolas' perilous and painful search.  
  
End of Prologue 


	2. The Way the Leaf Blows

Notes: Wow. some people seem to actually like the prologue.. Can't really say I was expecting that one. I must say, however, that I am very, very happy about it! Now enough about me. Onto notes about the chapter. Like I said, this fic is going to be AU. So the city in which it takes place is completely made up. The setting is going to be a small island off the coast of the East Coast of America. If you live out there and want to tell me I did something wrong, feel free. I would love for you to. /-/ Represents thoughts *-* Conversations with Haldir ~-~ Speaking in Elvish  
  
Warnings: AU, possible spoilers, slash, my own take on what really happened to the Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
Always in My Heart  
  
Chapter One: The Way the Leaf Blows  
  
There was nothing special about the brick home Legolas Greenleaf, last of the elves, found himself standing in front of. It looked much like the others on the narrow street with its wide front porch and nicely trimmed lawn. Yet something had called to the blonde archer when he read the ad in the local newspaper asking for boarders had called to him. So he had carefully found directions and gathered what little money he had with him and headed for the home the want ad spoke of. Not even ten minutes later he found himself on the sidewalk of the home, wondering what he was to do now.  
  
*What are you doing here? Were you not going to make your way back across the sea to England? * The voice of Haldir, long dead friend of Legolas, echoed through the blonde's head, his voice a murmur of soft elvish. His spirit had been appointed to accompany Legolas through his search, for Ainur did not believe that even one who loved a man could live with men for centuries and not go mad.  
  
*I was going to, my friend. Yet. something called to me. Something brought me to this house. I dare not ignore it for perhaps this will bring me to him once again. *  
  
Haldir sighed and fell silent as Legolas approached the front door of the home. There had been such feelings and callings before, they both knew it. Yet neither wished to bring up the consequences of following those premonitions through. Each had ended with a grief stricken Legolas unable to continue on his task for months on end. They could only hope this time the feeling would lead to something worth finding.  
  
Nervous, but for no reason he could understand, Legolas raised his hand and knocked lightly on the door. He shifted nervously as he waited for the light footsteps he heard inside coming closer, an action that made Haldir laugh quietly.  
  
*What do you find so amusing, dear friend? * Legolas questioned harshly, the anticipation building as the footsteps grew louder.  
  
*You act as you did when you were a child and you were sent to your father for punishment. Do you fear getting reprimanded here as well? *  
  
*No. * Was the stern reply given only seconds before the door pulled open and Legolas was left staring into kind, smiling face of an elderly woman.  
  
"Hello. May I help you, sir?" She asked politely, still smiling. Legolas nodded once and her smile widened. "What can I do for you?"  
  
He held out the newspaper, showing her the circled and highlighted ad. "I saw in the paper that you are looking for people to rent rooms in your home. I was hoping I would be able to view one of the rooms." He gave a weak smile. "I'm looking for a place to stay while I take a year off from school."  
  
With a nod of her own and an even brighter smile than she had worn before the elderly woman opened the door wider and gestured for Legolas to enter. "Of course, the ad in the paper. Come right in, Mr.," She paused, unsure of how to address the man in front of her.  
  
"My name is Calen Legolas."  
  
The elderly woman blinked once then laughed. "That is quite an unusual name. I hope you don't mind if I call you Legolas. I have some poor memories of a man named Calen."  
  
Legolas nodded with a laugh. He found himself liking the personality of the woman in front of him even if he could not quite say what it was about her he found so agreeable.  
  
"By the way, my name is Ollie Chapman," The woman, whom Legolas now knew as Ollie, introduced herself as she ushered Legolas into her home. It was a spacious home, one that reminded Legolas strongly of the last home he had stayed in. It had the same Victorian feel to it. Except that in the last home the style had been new.  
  
"Sit, sit," Ollie ordered, watching the blonde carefully as he sat down on the sofa. Legolas could feel her stare, but he said nothing, preferring instead to let this elderly woman lead the conversation.  
  
"So, Mister Legolas, you said you're looking for a place to stay?"  
  
"Yes," was the simple answer the elven prince gave, unsure of exactly why he felt there was more to the question. "I've decided to take a year off from school, and this area of the country was recommended to me as a place I could come to relax."  
  
Ollie watched the prince's face and smiled, liking what she saw in him once again. There was a deep sadness about him, but it did not seem to be the center of his life. He seemed to be able to deal with this sadness, and that was something Ollie liked. It would make him better able to deal with her other houseguest.  
  
"Where do you attend school? Is it somewhere out west?" Ollie asked, truly interested. The man in front of her had one of the most beautiful accents she had ever heard and she wanted to know where he was from. She had never heard another accent like it in her life.  
  
Legolas smiled faintly, brushing a little hair from his eyes. "I attend school in southern France. I'm planning on going into botany."  
  
*Liar,* Haldir chided, a friendly tone in his voice. *You have not been to France since Napoleon was exiled.*  
  
*And yet she does not know that, Haldir.*  
  
"Really?" Asked Ollie, very interested. "Are you from France, then?"  
  
Legolas nodded, brushing his hair from his face once again. "Yes, I am."  
  
"Where in France did you live?"  
  
"I was born in a small village in the mountains of France between quite near the Spanish border."  
  
"How interesting," gushed Ollie. "How long have you been in the States?"  
  
"A few weeks. I just finished my term at school, and I wanted to get away for a while."  
  
*A few thousand weeks, you mean. *  
  
*I would appreciate it if you would shut your mouth, Haldir. I would like to make a good impression, if it's not too much, * snapped the prince, wishing his friend would shut up.  
  
*Of course, my prince.*  
  
Ollie smiled once more at the young man, who gave a small smile in return. "What made you decide to take a year off from school?" Ollie regretted asking the question as she saw the sadness overcome Legolas's face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. If it's too painful..."  
  
"No, it's all right," said Legolas kindly. "It's just still very hard for me to speak of. My fiancé was attacked and murdered, a year or so ago. I tried to continue my life as normal, but it was too difficult. I decided to take a vacation, to get myself back to normal."  
  
"Oh my. I'm so sorry, Mister Legolas."  
  
"It's all right," excused Legolas with a wave of his hand. "You couldn't have know, and I need to deal with this as it is." He smiled kindly. "It was probably for the best that you asked. But you should not call me Mister Legolas, Miss Chapman. It is much too formal. I would rather you call me Legolas."  
  
"But only if you call me Ollie, and not Miss Chapman," chided the homeowner with smile that Legolas gladly returned.  
  
"Of course, Ollie."  
  
*Do you plan on getting down to the business of your staying here, or do you plan on flirting with this young woman all night?*  
  
*Shut your mouth, Haldir,* snapped Legolas in anger. *I have a feeling this place is important, that this woman will play some part. I do not wish to be kicked out of her home for being rude!*  
  
Haldir said nothing, his own anger overflowing and controlling his actions. Haldir never took kindly to being snapped at, and this instance was no different.  
  
Ollie seemed to have read Haldir's mind, for her next words were of business.  
  
"You said you wished to rent a room, didn't you? Well, we won't get anywhere if we just sit around and talk about nothing." Her eyes took on a more serious look and she watched the elven prince closely. "I expect my rent on time, and that you'll be staying out of trouble. If you get arrested or anything of the like I will throw you out. I won't stand to have a criminal in my house. I cook supper every night, and part of your rent will go to the grocery bills. I make breakfast in the mornings too, but you'll be on your own for lunch. I do not mind if you have guests over, but they must be respectable. I won't ask for your help with much, but I will ask for some help when it comes to chores outside I can't do anymore." Ollie paused to take a breath and Legolas quickly interrupted her speech.  
  
"How much is the rent each month?"  
  
Ollie told him the fee, which he thought to be quite reasonable.  
  
"Now Legolas, I think you would fit in just fine here, but there is one thing I have to be sure of before I let you stay here. I have one other boarder, a young college girl by the name of Elizabeth. She's student from England, and very sweet. But if you can't deal with her than you're not welcome in my home."  
  
Legolas titled his head slightly to the side and looked at Ollie in confusion, for he could see both sadness and determination in her eyes. "What makes this Elizabeth so hard to deal with?"  
  
Shaking her head, Ollie answered. "Elizabeth was in a horrible car accident last month. They let her come here from the hospital about two weeks ago, but she's paralyzed from the waist down. She needs a lot of care and she can be snappy at times, she doesn't quite know how to deal with having so much done for her. Elizabeth's been staying here so long she's like a daughter to me and the girl has no parents of her own to care for her. I intend to keep her here as long as she wishes to remain in my company, and if you can't deal with helping her and such than I'm afraid there is no room for you here," finished Ollie, staring at the prince with hardened eyes.  
  
Legolas let the silence hang for a moment as he thought. This young woman was obviously an important part of the household, which meant he would have to make do with helping her, even though it would hinder his own search process. There was really only one thing for him to do.  
  
"May I meet her, and she was she is like before I make my choice?"  
  
"Of course, of course!" Ollie reassured. She stood then, and gestured for the blonde to do the same. "I can show you the room you'd be staying in and then we can go and talk to Elizabeth."  
  
"I think that should work fine," Legolas agreed as he followed Ollie up the stairwell and onto the second floor.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Legolas watched and waited as Ollie entered Elizabeth's room in order to prepare the girl for him. He had already seen the room he would occupy if he decided to stay with the woman, and he had taken a liking to it. The room was not overly large and it had a large window that overlooked the water, something Legolas loved dearly to look upon. It appeared to him that if he could get along with this Elizabeth girl he would have found an almost perfect place to stay.  
  
"Legolas?" Called Ollie's voice from inside the room. "You can come in now."  
  
The prince paused a moment before opening the door. Once more he had the feeling that he was about to come across some important key in his search for Aragorn, yet he was lost as to what that key might be. But unwilling to let the chance pass him by, Legolas opened the door and entered, only to find himself staring at the girl who sat before him in the wheelchair, unable to look away.  
  
"Hello," offered Elizabeth, sticking her hand out in greeting. "My name is Elizabeth Sarr. How are you?"  
  
Legolas paid no attention to her name, for he already knew her by one. To him, she would never be anyone different. She would always be Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Elrond Halfelven, sister of his love.  
  
Okay, this chapter's done. Sorry it took so long, I've been having a hard time with things in the past year, both with my friends, family and health. It feels so good to write again, that I promise it won't be nearly so long until the next chapter. As always, any comments will be most appreciated. 


	3. Same Face, New Person

Notes: Once again, sorry this took so long. I don't know, I just had a really hard time with how Legolas would react to seeing Arwen again. I must have written the start of this chapter at least ten times before I got one that made sense to me. That's really what took so long. Other than that pretty much the same notes as before. Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. Any typing mistakes are my fault and I would greatly appreciate being told about them. Comments always welcomed, and I thank all of you that have already commented on this story.  
  
Warnings: Slash, possible mpreg in the future  
  
Always in My Heart  
  
Chapter Two: Same Face, New Person  
  
Legolas found himself unable to turn away, his eyes riveted to the broken form in front of him. It was her, it was truly Arwen Undomiel.  
  
Yet as he stared in speechless shock, Legolas began to notice a few physical differences between Elizabeth and the Arwen of the past. The most obvious was the wheelchair Elizabeth was confined to. But there were other, minor, differences as well. Elizabeth's hair hung over her ears, something Arwen never would have allowed, being far too proud of her elven heritage. Elizabeth's eyes were cold and wary, while Arwen's had always been kind and inviting. Yet, aside from these few differences the two looked to be identical.  
  
Legolas, my friend, you're staring.  
  
Haldir's voice startled the elven Prince out of his stupor and brought him back to reality.  
  
"Calen?" asked Elizabeth hesitantly. "Are you all right? You look rather startled." Legolas smiled back at the girl warmly in reassurance, something he had learned to do long ago regardless of his true feelings.  
  
"I'm fine, actually," lied Legolas as he grabbed the offered hand and shook it firmly. "It's just you look quite similar to an old friend of mine. I was just a little surprised, Miss Sarr."  
  
The brunette smiled in understanding. "I see. And is it a good or bad thing that I remind you of this friend?"  
  
"I should think it to be a good thing," said Legolas, "she was extremely sweet. Of course, she also had a wicked temper if you managed to anger her."  
  
The crippled girl smiled and laughed quietly. "Then we aren't so different, your friend and I." She smiled again, this time it was not a humorous smile, it was a smile of kindness and expectancy. "Where are you from, Calen?"  
  
The Elvish prince began his fictional story, telling both Elizabeth and Ollie of his imaginary past. They spent approximately an hour talking about this and that until it appeared that both Elizabeth and Ollie were satisfied.  
  
"Ollie says you're thinking about renting a room here," started Elizabeth shyly. "I hope you do. It would be very nice to have someone else around and I think you'd fit into our little family quite well."  
  
Legolas smiled back, unable to contain his good humor. There was something about the girl in front of him that made him unable to stop smiling. He wasn't sure if it was because he was so relieved to have finally found a link to Aragorn or if it was the girl herself. Either way there was something that made his soul feel brighter.  
  
You're smiling, came Haldir's voice. Legolas knew if he could see the elf he would be smirking broadly.  
  
I'd noticed, replied Legolas.  
  
You haven't smiled in such a way for too long, my friend. You should stay here, it will be good for you.  
  
I had planned on staying here no matter what, Haldir.  
  
I'm glad.  
  
Ollie's voice drew the prince's attention away from his friend.  
  
"Well, Mr. Legolas, what do you say? Does our home seem like some place you would like to stay?"  
  
Once more the blonde could not contain his smile. "I would very much like to stay here.  
  
-----------------  
  
Hours later Legolas sat in a tree deep within the forest that lined the coast. The sun was setting and the elf was watching the light on the clouds, trying to clear his mind. But his mind was too full, his thoughts too energetic. So much had happened and so much had changed that he didn't know where to start. He was ecstatic at the progress he had made, but deep down he was also scared, a fact that worried him greatly.  
  
Why are you afraid to find him, Legolas? You've been searching for so long, what cause have you for fear now that you've made your first real progress?  
  
Legolas shrugged, even though he knew Haldir could not see him. I don't know, Haldir. I suppose seeing Arwen, or Elizabeth as I suppose I should call her, has made me realize that he will not be the Estel I remember. He will have a life here and for all I knew he will already have a girlfriend or a wife. He may not be interested in me. the prince responded despondently.  
  
Haldir sighed in understanding. I see your problem, I truly do. But you must remember, Legolas. He is destined to be with you. You should know this.   
  
I do, Haldir! I do! But he will have no memory of me; how am I too convince him that I am not some crazy fool trying to trick him? Arwen had no memory of me. Why should Estel be any different?   
  
Haldir was stunned by Legolas' outburst. The prince had been so stoic for so long that Haldir had forgotten how emotional he could be.  
  
You will be fine, he will be fine. I think today has awoken too many feelings you had long buried within you, Legolas. Sleep will help.   
  
Legolas sighed. You're right, I suppose. I shall try and sleep. After all, tomorrow will be worse.   
  
Good night, little Greenleaf.   
  
Good night, Legolas whispered both silently and aloud before slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
---------------  
  
That night Legolas dreamt. He was standing deep within an ancient wood he did not recognize, wearing his elven-made clothing of the past. He walked forward, rejoicing in the feeling of being alone with such ancient trees.  
  
He walked in what he thought was a random direction, but in this dream it did not matter. Soon he was standing in an empty, barren clearing. At least, it was almost empty. For as Legolas looked closer he saw a tiny sapling fighting to survive. The prince took a step closer and gasped in disbelief. For there before him stood the White Tree in it's infancy. In fear and desperate hope he reached out to touch it  
  
and awoke holding the rising sun in his grasp.  
  
Legolas sat in the tree for a long moment, trying to calm himself. Obviously his dream had to do with his search, but what it meant he did not know. Yet the dream gave him hope for it had been sent by the Ainur, but even that did not help him to decipher its meaning. Confused and not seeming to make any progress towards understanding, Legolas decided to push the dream aside for now and concentrate on instead on the day to come. 


End file.
